


Stay

by Barunka123



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, I miss bellarke in the last season so I wrote this, Short One Shot, The 100 (TV) Season 2, season 2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barunka123/pseuds/Barunka123
Summary: Rewritten season 2 finale.Or how I wish the second season ended.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 24





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this few years ago and I decided to rewrite it little and publish it here.  
> I hope you like it. Any feedback is welcomed. Also sorry for any mistakes but English isn't my first language.

After a few hours, they finally came back to the camp. Everyone was happy to be free and for the fact that they could see some familiar faces again. 

Well not everyone was happy. Clarke was glad that she could save her friends but for what cost? She killed so many innocent people in there and she felt ashamed and guilty. Jasper didn’t even look at her. Who could blame him though? She killed the girl he was in love with. She was just like them.

She was still thinking about the possibility of not doing it. Not pulling that stupid lever. Maybe if she would try talking with them once more she could convince them. But deep down she knew it wouldn’t make any difference.

And now she is standing in front of the gate and she can’t bring herself to go in. Maybe if she leaves all of them would feel better. 

“Are you coming in?” Bellamy asked. Clarke thinks he’s much stronger than her. He didn’t let her do it on her own, but she was the one who made the decision. The blood was on her hands. And she couldn’t stay there and face them all.

“I can’t.” She just said. 

“Clarke…” He wanted to say something but she stopped him. He couldn’t say anything to make her stay.

“I can’t stay here. It would just remind all of us what I did.” She tried to explain.

“What WE did Clarke. I pulled the lever with you. We did it together. And we will get through it together as well.” 

“I’m not as strong as you are. And besides, it will be better for everyone.” 

“Please stay, for me.” He pleaded.

“I can’t.” She tried to hold all the tears back. She leans in and kisses his cheek. This will probably be the last time she will see him. At least for a while. But then he said something her stop.

“I love you.” He said it. After so much time he finally said how he feels. He probably wouldn’t do it if she wasn’t leaving.

“What?” She was surprised. 

“I love you. At first I just thought that you are some spoiled girl who tries to be in control. But when you started leading I realized that you are amazing. And when you started the whole thing with Finn I was so jealous. And after he died you completely closed yourself up. And I just wanted to help you and tell you about my feelings but I couldn’t.” Now that he admitted it he let all of it out.

“Bellamy, I…” She wanted to say something but this time it was he who stopped her.

“I love you Clarke and I can’t just let you leave. I can’t lose you again. I need you, so please stay here.” They looked at each other. Maybe he shouldn’t say all of this. She probably doesn’t love him the same way. And now he gave her one more reason to leave.

He started opening his mouth to apologize but then he felt her lips on his. She kissed him. After a few seconds she pulled away. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
